Vehicles may include several data buses which may be interconnected by a central gateway and which provide communication between electronic control units (ECUs) of the vehicle. For functions carried out by the ECUs communication over the data buses may be required. If all ECUs attached to the buses are required to be in an awake state for the purposes of the communication, energy is used by each ECU, even when the communication is not relevant to them. Therefore, energy is used by maintaining ECUs in an awake state when they are not required.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a solution that saves energy.